


Natasha's Boys

by starsdontsleep



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charlie's Angels tropes used, Darcy as their Bosley, Gen, Humor, Tony Stark Cameo, good morning boys, the boys as Charlie's Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontsleep/pseuds/starsdontsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill: <i>I want Bucky, Clint and Sam as Charlie's Angels. Either an AU where they are private investigators/detectives that have to go undercover (often while scantily clad) a la the original TV series, OR if you can manage it author, as a trio of superheroes that sorta fit into the MCU canon. Either way! I don't care who you cast as "Charlie" but I'd love it if it was one of the MCU ladies!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Natasha's Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I fulfilled a prompt ages ago on avengerkink but never uploaded it here, I don't know why, but I was looking through things and noticed it. I decided the other night I should change that and so, here we are. My first time writing pretty much all of these characters, but I think they turned out alright. I hope you enjoy. The prompt thread can be found [here](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?thread=46281730#t46281730)

**Natasha's Boys**

Bucky is the last to arrive in the office, he opens the door and catches the muffin Clint hurls at him on instinct. Sam grins from his position on the arm of the couch, nodding approvingly. "You didn't crush it this time."

"Hmm." He doesn't get any further before Darcy rushes over to him, bouncing on her toes and snatching the treat from his metal hand.

"Oh my God, I've been waiting all morning for this. Fucking Clint stole it off me with my morning coffee." She pulls a large piece from it and points accusingly at the blond. "Stop dropping from the roof on zipcords and stealing shit. It's rude."

Clint smirks, unapologetic. "You're our handler. You should be more aware of your surroundings."

"Excuse me, I didn't ask for this job, you know. I was an intern, an _intern_ before this started."

"She must have seen something in you," Bucky murmurs. Darcy scowls but he can see the faint flush of happiness at the sentiment on her cheeks.

"It's almost nine," Sam chimes in, ever the professional. Darcy just shoves more of the muffin into her mouth while Bucky makes his way over to the others, sitting between them and throwing his feet, crossed at the ankles onto the coffee table - Sam looks amused and Clint pulls out a knife and starts cleaning his nails. The digital display clicks over.

"Boys," comes the voice through the speaker. "Darcy."

The usual mess of responses follows until you can barely make out the words.

"Good morning, Natasha." Bright and polite - Sam. "Natalia," smirk audible in the curl of the word - Bucky. "'Tasha," absently but fondly - Clint. "Hey boss!" Loud, enthusiastic as she almost leans over the speaker - Darcy.

Natasha doesn't sigh, it's beneath her to do so. "Gear up. Stark's in trouble again."

A loud groan echoes through the room and Bucky thumps his head back against the couch and asks, "Again?" He glares at the speaker. "Didn't we just fuckin' save his ass last month?"

"Save it again," she informs them succinctly.

The next thing they hear is a dial tone and Darcy grabs the folder on the desk, chirpy and unconcerned. "Don't worry, it looks pretty cool. You won't have to infiltrate as prisoners this time and get chained together." Clint swears he found all the evidence of that and burnt it, but this was Natasha's protege they were talking about. "Tony's bought a racecar," she continues and she smirks, evil in her eyes and Bucky knows _just_ why Natasha hired her. "You're gonna look so cute in your matching jumpsuits."

"Fuckin' kill me now," is Clint's response while Sam just takes the folder. 

He skims the file before rubbing his face. "He deliberately antagonizes Justin Hammer. _Every time_."

"Maybe he just likes to see you guys scantly clad?" Darcy suggests. "You always do put on a show."

Bucky pushes himself off the couch, not even giving her comment a response. It's probably true anyway, knowing Stark . "I need food before I have to deal with Stark Industries again."

Clint is up and moving before he finishes, Sam has the folder and gives Darcy and smile and a brief discussion about something, probably animal shelter volunteering knowing the two of them. Bucky just runs a hand through his hair before flicking it to the side. He doesn't know why it happens, but things always slow down every time he does it. Darcy's breath hitches behind him while Clint makes a choked off laughing noise. Sam just pats his shoulder lightly as he passes. "I warned you to cut your hair."

\--

"How did this become our life?" Clint asks mournfully.

Bucky grunts, too busy concentrating on holding his muscles where they are so he can reach the metal cuffs on his ankles. He doesn't know why Justin Hammer thought hanging them upside down would make a difference, it's an annoyance, mostly. He does wish he had something more on than boxers though.

"No, Bucky," Clint continues, "I had a date tonight. Why did we have to get kidnapped _today_?" Bucky grits his teeth and wishes Sam would hurry up and find Stark and tell them so that Clint could take out his frustration on Hammer Tech. "I know someone had to be grabbed so we knew where the hell his new lair was but-"

"We flipped," Bucky cuts in. "We lost."

He can imagine Clint's scowl, he doesn't need to look. "Whatever, Wilson cheated." He pauses. "Are you almost done yet?"

The sound he's been waiting for clicks and his mouth twitches with a smile seconds before the contraption unlocks and he falls to the floor, turning in the air to land gracefully in a crouch. He twirls Darcy's stolen bobby-pin between his fingers and slides it back into his hair before he stands. He quickly observes their room from an upright position before shifting to look at a grinning Clint. He raises his eyebrows. "Aren't you done yet?"

"Excuse me?" Clint blinks. "You think I can do your freaky anti-gravity sit ups for almost ten minutes to break a lock with a _hair pin_?"

Bucky blinks. "Yes."

"Well, yeah," Clint agrees, "but what makes you think I _want_ to?"

Bucky sighs. Two years ago he would have diligently unlocked Clint for the sake of the mission. A year ago he would have made Clint struggle and do it himself - but they are a team now in every way the word implies, so he walks over - easily notices that Justin Hammer had only bothered with one enhanced lock to withstand his metal arm rather than many - and easily yanks it out of the wall, snaps it, and drops Clint unceremoniously on the floor. His spluttered curses are music to Bucky's ears and he dodges the half-hearted kick Clint aims at his knees in retaliation.

"Aren't you a fucking comedian," Clint mutters while picking himself up but at least he was lucky enough to be 'found' by Hammer Tech in his old jeans - ripped and close to falling off as they were. "So where's Sam?"

They hear a sharp noise, like metal hitting stone before they can respond and they both turn to look in the direction it came from. It's the outer wall to their cell which is on a cliff face and overlooking the ocean. Bucky narrows his eyes and gets a sudden sinking feeling. He pushes Clint's shoulder backwards so they're moving away towards the door. The room's small but he hopes Sam has taken that into account.

"What?"

"Infared. He's watching where we are."

"Ah, fuck," Clint curses and turns his back so it's facing the room, Bucky does the same. They hear the rapid beeping that symbolizes countdown is complete and moments later the explosion takes out the wall to their cell. It's only small; enough to create a large hole and not tumble the building down on top of them. Bucky looks over his shoulder in time to see Sam fly in, graceful in his wings and with guns in either hand. He is and looks, all pun intended, just like an Avenging Angel.

He grins at them and tosses one of his guns at Bucky when he starts walking closer, it's swiftly followed by a pack he detaches from his back. "Good thing Darcy told me to pack some clothes."

Bucky opens it and pulls out black jeans, they're going to be skin tight but they're better than nothing at all. Clint darts in and picks up a jacket, forgoing a shirt altogether. "What took you so long?"

"He listed this place as an anagram," Sam informs, "and when I found Stark," there's a world-weary sigh on his name, "at a different place, he refused to let me run one of our own programs; he had to code one himself."

"But Justin Hammer's here?" Bucky confirms, handing the items over to Clint so he can pull on the pants.

"Two floors down, about sixty guards between us and them." He grins wide. "And they've started to notice I've arrived."

"What?" Clint snorts. "Explosion didn't tip them off?"

Sam's already starting to fold up his wings, but when Bucky looks up to see him pulling off the goggles, he smirks to see the same time-slowing reaction he gets from his hair. Sam automatically shakes his head from side to side and Clint makes an unhappy sound. "Why can't you do that slow-motion crap when it's useful, like, _in a fight_ rather than when you pull some shit with your head?"

Bucky smirks across the room at Sam whose too busy laughing. When his pants are buttoned, Bucky pats Clint's head, earning a deathly scowl and getting shoved off instantly. "Don't be jealous."

"Fuck you both!" Clint snaps back and tosses the remaining clothes at Bucky but only after grabbing a second gun from within it. Without waiting, he aims and shoots off the doorknob before running forward. Bucky tilts his head to watch as Clint's steps draw out and his guns rise at a fraction of their usual pace to be held level with the door, as he reaches it, he raises his foot - and speed snaps back when his sole slams into the wood; he darts out a second later with a battle cry. 

Sam walks over to stand beside Bucky and start handing him weapons. He questions, "Hasn't he ever realized that he does it too?"

Bucky shrugs. "No, and if he does we'll never hear the end of it about 'The Matrix'. Just pretend it doesn't happen."

"Ah. Gotcha."

The sound of gunfire draws their attention away and Bucky drops the bag and what's left within it to the floor, he shares a glance with Sam before nodding and they both follow after the other, their steps coming as slow as Clint's as they hold their guns at the ready. They hit the hallway outside the cell and everything flashes back to normal. 

Sam lets loose a laugh and shouts while aiming for his first target, "Let's see who can win the teddy bear!"


End file.
